Ministrations
by FLECHER
Summary: After two days without a word, the rest of the crew turn to the only one allowed up to the Commander's cabin, to see what staggering force put the soldier out of action. Oneshot - Shepard/Samara - fluffy


**_Inspired by a sleepless night due to the radiator's in the house making it way too warm. Apparently my parents were cold 0_0_**

_Post in Samara's character thread by "7Makaveli__" helped with how to write the beginning of this._**_  
_**

Now, this is my first try at something remotely fluffy, so I hope this is alright_ - set after the suicide mission at some point.  
_

* * *

It had been two days; that's all she managed to catch from their hushed conversation. She'd noticed them outside her door when their number's exceeded three; muttering as quietly as possibly. Not quietly enough - their muffled voices still came through, chipping away at the calm silence she was used to. Rising from her spot on the floor, she turned and opened the doors of the observation deck.

"I assume there's a reason you've gathered out here?"

The sizable group jumped in unison, many of them scattering like frightened rodents trying to avoid a hunting feline and disappearing back to their posts. Tali, Garrus, and the Yeoman remained; either frozen or just not as easily driven off by the Justicar's presence. They still looked embarrassed, but there was an air of worry among the trio.

"Uh, well-" Garrus started, but ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Uh, Tali has something she wanted to talk to you about." He quickly stepped behind the Quarian - who immediately tensed in surprise at the sudden shift in 'blame' - and pushed her a step forward.

Samara raised a brow; what were they up to?

"It's just, well, we-" she stumbled over her words, having the same trouble as Garrus. Kelly quickly decided to put them out of their misery, putting a hand on Tali's shoulder to distract her.

"The Commander hasn't come out of her cabin in the last two days."

Garrus cleared his throat, "right, and we were just worried that something might be wrong." Tali simply nodded her head to this.

Samara peered at each of them briefly, before resting her gaze on the turian. "And why have you come to me instead of checking on her?"

Garrus rubbed his neck again, "that's the problem. We can't go in there; Ashira keeps her cabin locked to everyone." Tali shifted nervously, her tone careful, "everyone but you, that is."

Before Samara could even think of a reaction to the implied knowledge of what that meant, Kelly interrupted. "So we wanted to ask you to go and check on her for us."

Never mind that she was already going to say yes, but the three almost resembled a group of pups looking to you for some kind of treat. Or in this case agreement. She simply walked by them, making her way to the elevator and picking out the Commander's cabin on the console. A few moments later, and she stood outside the soldier's cabin, wondering why she had hidden herself away. _I should have checked sooner; she usually comes to meditate with me near the end of the day._ A light frown passed over her face. Her omnitool flashed over the door control, and recognising her signal the door slid open. Inside the room was dark, all the lights aside from the fish tanks were turned off. Quietly making her way inside, the door slid shut behind her; the workspace to her right was empty - no sound from the bathroom. Passing by the display case for the Commander's ever growing ship collection, she noted that the chairs were also devoid of the human soldier.

That left only the bed, which just so happened to have a rather conspicuous lump in the middle of it. It was then she noticed the hint of sweat on the air, and raised a brow. Something wasn't right; she moved up to the side of the bed and leaned across. Just as she was about to pull the sheet back a little, the 'lump' groaned and shifted, curling up tighter.

Samara frowned, and gently pulled the sheet back, "Shepard?"

A pair of tired, grey eyes peered up at her through slits, black hair sticking to slick skin in wet locks. From the waist up - of what she could see - was a tired body and flushed skin, a fitting tank top hugging the soldier's weakened form. She looked exhausted and almost fragile.

Samara was at a loss for a few moments; Ashira was hardly one to stay down or let something hold her back. She fought tooth and nail - pushed herself further than anyone would dare consider themselves. Yet here she was; incapacitated and laying belly up to the only person she would honestly trust with such a gesture.

All because of a simple sickness.

Samara resisted the smile that suddenly tugged at her lips. The indomitable Commander Shepard, defeater of Saren, the Geth and the Collectors - their resident 'bullet sponge' in battle - had been taken out by what appeared to be flu.

She tilted her head, "Ash, why haven't you seen the Doctor?"

Somehow the response didn't surprise her.

"I'm not sick," Ashira grumbled, frowning tiredly. She tried to move, but even just shifting in her place seemed painful, like her joints were aching - definitely flu. But how did she catch it? They recently helped a small, human colony repel a slaver attack; maybe one of the colonists had it - maybe a child? - and passed it on?

Samara raised a brow at the soldier, "and I suppose you call this sleeping in?"

Ashira was quiet for a moment, before muttering, "I might be overdoing it."

The asari sighed to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. In spite of dying once already, the young human seemed to have the same stubborn sense of invincibility as Grunt did. He'd probably be quite startled to see his almighty battlemaster like this. "You're sick, Ash - have you been drinking anything?" she was already walking off to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

Ashira rolled onto her side in a vain attempt at sitting up and a stifled groan escaped her; this was ridiculous. "I didn't need to; besides, I don't _get_ sick!"

Samara calmly walked back to the soldier, glass of water in hand, and stopped a few feet away. "Sit up then if you aren't sick."

Ashira grumbled again and struggled vainly for a moment, pressing her hands into the mattress to try and sit herself up against the headboard. However two fingers pressed into her shoulder and very easily pushed her onto her back. Tensing, she looked up irately, meeting a very serious gaze. "Shepard, you need to drink something." Even though it sounded like a statement, by the tone of her voice they both knew it was actually a request; will you let me help you?

Neither were good at asking, nor letting, others help them. Ashira hated appearing weak in any way, so much depended on her being strong, unconquerable - and it was her way of making sure it didn't hurt when making an impossible decision. Keeping others at a distance; they were both good at that. Maybe that's why they were drawn to one another? Lone wolves, broken warriors; that strong figure that seemed almost solitary despite being surrounded by a band heroes.

Ashira finally relaxed, looking away. "Fine."

Samara nodded, and helped her to sit up so she could drink. It was gone in a matter of mouthfuls, as if Ashira suddenly realised how thirsty she was. Samara made a mental note to thank Garrus, Tali and Kelly for coming to her; Ashira would've likely passed out if left to her own devices for another day. Leaving to get another drink for the soldier, she returned with a wet towel, intent on getting that thin layer of sweat off Ashira's skin. Much as she tried to protest - doing little more than half-hearted grumbling - that she didn't need to be babied like this; she made no move to stop her. Ashira shifted when Samara needed her to, quietly accepting that she couldn't have done this herself. Besides; a clean body always felt better.

Once into a clean pair of clothes - and that had been so much fun - she managed to get Ashira to move, setting her down on the couch. She sat in silence, watching as Samara wordlessly changed the sheets of her bed; after finding the spares stored in the base of course.

Clean body, clean clothes, clean bed; all of these helped the 'patient' in question feel less like a lump of aching bones and flesh and more like a living person.

Finally moving the sick Commander into her bed, Ashira grumbled, almost under her breath, "alright, maybe I am a little sick."

Samara gave a very short laugh, shaking her head, "just _now_ you realise that?" she raised a brow at the soldier, leaning on the edge of the bed.

Ashira cleared her throat, looking a bit sheepish as she averted her eyes. "Well, I felt terrible before; but after everything you just did I actually feel a little human for once. Thank you…" she looked up, only to see a calm smile of Samara's lips. "No need to thank me. Now, I think I need to tell the crew that you're alright before nerves start to fray," she looked thoughtful for a second. "Perhaps Dr Chakwas will have something that will help you."

She turned away, but only reached the stairs before Ashira's voice stopped her. "Wait! I…" she trailed off, looking lost for words; hand lifted halfway as if trying to stop the Justicar from leaving. Another light smile came to her lips, she knew what Ashira was trying to say; and she wasn't about to let her hang until she did so. "I will come back; I won't leave you to get into that state again."

Ashira smiled half-heartedly, her hand dropping into her lap. "Thank you."

* * *

Reviews will be much appreciated.


End file.
